The present disclosure relates to deployable aircraft “sleeper” seats such as those provided in premium class accommodations of a passenger aircraft (e.g., first class, business class) that articulate between an upright, taxi, take-off, and landing (TTOL) positioned, a reclined positioned, and a lie-flat (e.g., bed) position. The features of these aircraft seats may provide a more comfortable experience for passengers on long-haul flights.
In some conventional implementations, the deployable aircraft seats may include actuators that are responsible for cooperatively controlling movement of various components of the aircraft seat, such as the seat back, seat bottom, and leg rest. The actuator and associated components such as motors, circuitry, and cabling, contribute to an overall weight of the aircraft seat, which can limit the number of sleeper seats that can be added to the aircraft. In addition, these conventional seats may rely on a multitude of articulated elements, e.g. seatback, headrest, or legrest, to increase passenger comfort which may result in difficulty to adjust and find a comfortable position. For example, in these conventional seats each articulated element may have to be independently and successively actuated one by one.